


Datura

by Red_Queen2343



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Protective Sebastian, Sassy Ciel, Scent Kink, Top Sebastian Michaelis, college age ciel, scent, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Queen2343/pseuds/Red_Queen2343
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent Phantomhive, everyone suspects that the boy is spoiled and your typical rich-boy-heir. And he would be if his father didn’t disapprove of his dynamic - omega. Vincent believed that only Alphas are fit for a role of power. For money Ceil works in a scent club, no one knows of the scent club - and outside of his mother and father no one knows about his dynamic either.Sebastian isn’t your typical Alpha, he’s strong and powerful - oh and an assassin. Sebastian didn’t have a reason to go to scent clubs, he could have any Beta or Omega he wanted - he was smooth and charming. Until one day he has to go too a scent club because his next hit goes there.Credit:I got the idea of this from @The_Trash_Can. (Tumblr is: @bookstakeyoutootherworlds) story Facilis Descensus Averno  I have permission from the original owner to write this.





	Datura

**Author's Note:**

> Credit:   
> I got the idea of this from @The_Trash_Can. (Tumblr is: @bookstakeyoutootherworlds) story Facilis Descensus Averno I have permission from the original owner to write this.

_ Sebastian’s P.O.V.  _

I had been in my apartment when I got a call from a friend. “Hey Mey.” I said as I put the phone to my ear. “Sebastian I need your help.” She spoke out. “Of course what is it Mey?” I asked, she didn’t approve of my career so I was shocked when she said “I need you to kill, I’ll pay whatever you charge.” She said, it was only now that I could hear the way her voice shook, it made me sit up. “Woah, woah slow down, what are you talking about Mey?” I asked her. And that was when she told me about how she had a really dangerous Alpha fight off the guards and try to claim the Omega, they had managed to get the Alpha off and Omega free but the Alpha was making all kinds of threats, and had seen the Omega’s face. I agreed to do it, which meant I would have to go to the club. This shouldn’t be such a horrible job, so I just took a small pistol.  I got into my black sixty-seven chevy Impala. Starting the engine I drove off to my friend’s scent club. Since I was acting as a patron I had to pay, more money than I deemed worth a scent - but this was for my friend. As I walked into the club a strong smell of horny alpha filled the room but one scent - the omegas - rose above the rest and went straight down to my penis. My body seemed to move on its own towards the stage, and I paid to get even closer. I wasn’t even thinking about the price. This close I could hear the slight moans and breaths of the Omega behind the curtain. Their scent could and would make an angel dive head first form grace. I had no control of my movements as I undid my belt and pants before pulling my fully erect penis from my pants and started to stroke myself in the midst of other horny hard alphas. Soon after that I had reached my climax and came in my hand, and soon the Omega had spent his load as well and seemed to linger on the stage before sauntering off as if teasing the alphas that were straining their eyes to get all the details they could from behind the curtain. Now out of the Omega’s hex I looked down with a grunt of disgust and snatched a wipe that was being handed to patrons. Looking around I let an agitated growl out - the target had left or wasn’t even here so I would have to spend more money more time in this reeking place - though that one scent I wouldn’t mind smelling again. After cleaning myself up I would head out to the car and drive home in silence as I thought about the Omega behind the curtain. 

 

At home I checked my email the one I had on the darkweb, and saw an email from Vincent Phantomhive. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine working for the type of man that I despised most in the world. I hated those rich pricks that thought they were kings and pricks. I thought about just saying no flat out but when I saw the subject was a price anyone would have a hard time saying no to. I read the Email and sent one back saying that I would take the case, and to just name the time and place of the meet up and he would be there. I then went to my bedroom and got ready to for bed. I only wore some sweats as I laid in my california king bed and slowly drifted, then fell asleep. 

 

_ Ciel’s POV _

I had been in my dressing room staring the boy in my mirror, the boy I saw had dark bags under his eyes, and pale skin. He looked like hell. And I felt like him, but luckily for me, all the patrons got was our scents and body’s outlines through the curtains. I hated the boy in the mirror but he would have to wait - I had horny alphas to please for a paycheck. A lot of people asked me why I did what I did, simple money. I needed it. I knew once my first heat came I wouldn’t get a penny of my father’s money. So I work for my father’s company by day, and the club by night. Nine to five, then nine to one. 

 

Walking onto the stage and towards the bed I laid down. Opening the robe I allowed it to slip down my body. Laying flat on my back I slowly ran my hands down my torso before quickly pulling them up to my nipples that I would give them both attention until they perk. I knew this wouldn’t satisfy forever so my hands slid down my body before I began to stroke my penis. It took me a while to get into the right mood but once I did I was able to stoke the flames of a horny omega scent which drove the alphas crazy. It was a talent few omegas had, alphas usually were the only ones that were able to change the mood of their scents - I couldn’t just make it - well exaggerated. As I got into it a pearl of precum formed at my tip, using my thumb I spread it around my tip. Throughout the whole show I had smelt alphas coming into the room, leaving the room, and cumming in their jeans and - or - hands. But one scent was clearly rising above all the others, and the alpha of the scent must have paid extra to get that close. I didn’t allow my mind to wander around as I continued to work my penis. As I worked my penis I felt my balls twitch and soon after I spent my load all over the sheets of the bed. As I pulled the robe up onto my shoulders and tied it closed I looked out to the audience and as if there was no curtain I felt as if there was someone watching me - not just someone but the alpha who had the strong scent. 

 

As I walked off the stage a beta named Finny had helped me on the dark steps, and to my dressing room. I was glad to see bard was the guard that would be walking me to my car, he was the guard I tend to favor. “Drove them crazy out there Datura.” I gave him a smile “I’m sure Mey would love to give you a job.” I teased knowing he was an alpha so it would be pointless. “If I had a scent like yours I wouldn’t be a guard here.” I then went into the small room and changed back into my normal clothes. I wore a black t-shirt and jeans with some combat boots. Walking out dressed Bard and I walked to my car. As I got in we said our goodbyes and I drove off home. Pulling up into my driveway I snuck into the house through my window and made my way over to my bed. I didn’t bother with my clothes, I simply kicked my boots off. Sinking into the mattress I closed my eyes and soon was fast asleep. I knew I had a brunch with Lizzy but I would simply used a cancel - sundays were the only days I had free. One day, out of Seven. Not to mention since I am Vincent’s son so I would have to work over time most times to finish any big project that was due to be finished soon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I post once a week. Remember to comment, kudo and like! My Tumblr is @redqueen2343 please give me tips and ideas for the plot to come along. I highly suggest reading the original she is an amazing writer!


End file.
